[unreadable] This R13 competing renewal requests continued funding to partially support an annual interdisciplinary scientific symposium ("Annual Gene Therapy Symposium for Heart, Lung, and Blood Diseases") that addresses essential topics associated with gene therapy for the treatment of congenital and acquired diseases of the hematopoietic, pulmonary, and cardiovascular systems. The goal of this two-day annual fall symposium is to bring together junior and senior investigators, and students and postdoctoral/clinical fellows in a collegial and informal setting. Our goal is to continue to provide an integrated and interactive forum for the presentation of new ideas and novel hypotheses, and to promote new collaborations and experimental approaches. The annual symposium is organized such that investigators who do not currently have an opportunity to interact are able to discuss and identify new areas for collaborative study. The symposium begins with an evening Welcoming Reception which is followed by the first day of presentations (Day 1) which includes introductory comments by the Organizing/Scientific Committee followed by a keynote speaker, a session on vectors (viral and nonviral), presentations by selected students and fellows (brief oral presentation and poster session), a session in a thematic area, a "Practical Strategies" session, and a dinner. The second day (Day 2) starts with a mini-workshop, followed by two sessions, and additional presentations by students and fellows. Concluding comments encourage participants to provide feedback, and information is provided on the upcoming symposium. The Organizing/Scientific Committee develops the program each year, selects speakers from the greater research community that address the most timely topics, reviews submitted abstracts, and provides an educational forum for students and young investigators. A competitive process provides stipends to graduate students and fellows who submit abstracts for presentation. Women, minorities, and persons with disabilities are strongly encouraged to apply. The symposium will be held at the Sonoma Mission Inn in Sonoma, California, which has ample space for all activities. The number of participants is limited to 100 to ensure the necessary interactions can take place. Funding is requested for planning and organizing, travel for speakers and selected students and fellows, and rental of posterboards, equipment, and transport vehicles. Matching funds will be provided by the Institution. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]